


The ways of the force

by euphworia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Evil Park Jimin (BTS), F/F, F/M, Jeon Jungkook is a Brat, M/M, Park Jimin (BTS) is Bad At Feelings, Power Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Switch Jeon Jungkook, Switch Park Jimin (BTS), Top Jeon Jungkook, jimins a softie in the inside, soojin is a sith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphworia/pseuds/euphworia
Summary: Jeon Jungkook is a Jedi Knight aiming to become a Master. To prove himself worthy of such thing, Jungkook goes on a secret mission to free the planet Athiss from the Sith. He just didn't expect to have Park Jimin on his way.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Kudos: 3





	The ways of the force

**Author's Note:**

> Hi >< This is something I wrote for fun because I love both BTS and Star Wars so much so I decided to register it here. I'd like to say that this is NOT influenced by the legends saga or anything but the 3 movies trilogies. I don't feel like writing anything based on stories other than these because the legends still get me so confused.  
> English is not my first language so I'd kindly ask for anyone who reads this to take it easy. Also this is not a permanent title I'm just not creative now.

Coruscant looked bigger than ever seem from the Temple's balcony. The Jedi Temple was rebuilt after the war that brought the First Order than, centuries ago. The New Jedi Order agreed to rebuild the temple to look the same it did during the Old Republic, with an almost identical architecture and in the same place, thus destroying the legendary imperial palace of Palpatine. Jungkook, in particular, finds it all too _cheesy_.

  
The young Jedi watched the hundreds of spaceships in the city's starry sky as he tried to digest the words of his master, Fawen. His request to have a padawan was denied - _again_. It was his third attempt to train a padawan, but the Council still judged him as incapable of passing on his knowledge to another young man since Jeon had never defeated a powerful Sith Lord. Well, to be very honest, he thought it was all _bullshit_ \- he never defeat a Sith Lord because he never had to fight against one. Since long ago, the sith had concentrated on the other side of the galaxy.

The current galaxy is nothing like what it was in the past: the Sith were no longer a hidden threat and were keen to show their power to all galactic inhabitants. In the southern part of the galaxy, the New Republic had no authority whatsoever, which was deposited in the perverse hands of the dark side of the Force.

Jungkook had only seen one Sith Lord in all his 27 years of existence. He had seen Darth Kryatos from far away on a rescue mission for the Jedi who tried to free Athiss from his domain. Kryatos had shown an ounce of mercy by allowing the knights and masters to be rescued, all between life and death, but in particular Master Jooak who personally fought with the sith and was pitifully defeated.

\- I expected to find you here - Jeon turned and found his master a few meters away from him. - I remember when you arrived for your training. Whenever you had a bad day, you asked me to walk with around the patio, i can't really understand why but it used to calm you down.

\- Well, it's not working now - the youngest said uneasily - I still cannot believe the councel denied methe permission to train a padawan. You know me better than anyone. You know how fully prepared I am for this, master.

Fawen sighed. In fact, Jeon Jungkook was one of the best Jedi knights in the temple, and would become a great master in the future. Fawen and other masters saw this, but unfortunately they failed to convince the great masters to approve Jeon.

\- You must have patience, young knight, one day you will prove your worth and you can finally become a Master. - And how will I prove it? How will I defeat a sith? - Jeon tried to control his voice - the only thing left for us is to free dominated territories from the sith, but he would never be able to do so.

The disappointment was evident in the knight's voice and it left Master Fawen thoughtful. There was, actually, a way for Jeon to prove his worth by defeating a Sith. It was, though, an extremely secret and suicidal mission, and he doubted that anyone who dared to challenge Darth Kryatos again would come out alive.


End file.
